THE ULTEMENT CROSSOVER
by smallvilleJunky89
Summary: something happens at Yale.1 super teen tries to save them.2 brothers feel this might be the fight they have been waiting for.3 sisters think they might know why this is happening. can this bunch of evil fighting heroes save 4 unsuspecting students
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok guys this is a story for all you people who watch too much television like me this story has 4 television shows mixed in ; Smallville, Gilmore girls, charmed and supernatural some how they will all find their way to the same place . I will put up this chapter and if I don't get good reviews allot of them I will not update this story is not worth it if no one will read it I will do this chapter and I will update if I like the amount of reviews I get I have a bad track record of 4 or 5 great reviews then nothing and I end up killing my stories before they are done I did finish one or two id like it if you would check them out and review then I might be motivated to finish them well this is it I hope you like it and R&R PLEASE!

* * *

Title: HE ULTEMENT CROSSOVER

Disclaimer: I own nothing so you don't need to sue.

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Synopsis: something happens at Yale university, people go missing. 1 super teen tries to save the day. 2 brothers feel this might be the fight they have been waiting for. 3 sisters think they might know why this is happening. Can this bunch of evil fighting heroes save 4 unsuspecting students R&R

* * *

Chapter 1 :The Missing

Rory and Logan were walking back from class when they are flooded with a massive amount of students running and screaming. Rory grabbed Logan and held for dear life.

"Logan look its a fire in the dinning hall I can see the flames in the window Logan look there are people in there?" Rory said pointing towards the flames and screams.

Logan let go of Rory and held her hand and kissed her; "I love you Rory always know that" he let go of her hand.

"What are you doing you cant go back there I wont let you" Rory said crying with anger trying to grab his hand but she was beginning pulled back with the panicking crowd and could not reach him.

"I got to…I love you" he called back, she watched as he turned and ran from view in to the burning building.

Unable to free herself from the crowd, Rory screamed after him, tears streaming down her face.

Just as every thing seemed to be going to hell Rory saw someone she had not seen in a long time but none of this mattered now Logan was gone trying to be some kind of hero and she knew he would end up killing himself or hurting himself very bad all she knew was he was in trouble and somebody had to help him.

"Rory are you ok? What's going on?" someone asked from behind her, she would have barely noticed it if a hand had not touched her shoulder she was too busy staring off in the direction of the person she had recognized.

Rory jerked around only to see the kind, gentile and friendly face she once loved.

"Dean?" Rory said hugging him tight.

"Rory what's going on what's hap…" Dean was cut off mid word when she felt her tears moistening his tight grey shirt.

He pushed her away from chest and held her by her shoulders, her arms hung at her side, her head looking at her shoes. People were still running all around them.

"Rory look at me…" dean said in the most comforting voice he could muster up.

"its Logan he's in there." She said pointing in the direction of the burning dinning hall.

Dean looked over and saw the flames for the first time and knew he had to do something.

"I'll go get him." He said to Rory letting go of her shoulders.

"NO you cant, don't be stupid you could die" Rory yelled grabbing his arm determined not to let him die.

"Rory I've got to, they need my help…. Logan needs my help…." After a long pause of dean staring into Rory's eyes. "I'm going" then he ran off not even one look back just leaving her standing there crying.

Rory felt so alone the man she loved just ran into a burring building and her ex-boyfriend ran in after him its like they had some messed up sense of duty, she didn't understand why they had to go in there.

* * *

A/N ok if you all like this R&R and i might update 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 the news**_

****

**_A/N ok here it is this is were you see a climps of all the shows and the news clip is repeded 3 x so if you dont whant to read that meny times dont just skip it_**

**_R&R it keeps me going_**

**_thankd for all the great Reviews i love you all_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

The fire had died down and Logan and dean were still nowhere to be found.

The firemen had finely got the total count of bodies and none of them where dean or Logan they had to be some were.

Not soon later a news crew came to do a piece in the missing teens, rory thought they might think it was some kind of prank or something there was 2 missing boys and no bodies to match and the boys were last seen going in to the building but they never came out.

Rorys mind was still on the someone she had seen earlier in the chaos of the fire, why was he here and why didn't he see her like she had seen him.

Finely she had enough she had to find him, rory took off down the walk to where she had seen him last but when she got there it was over run with paramedics and firemen so she juyst walked right in the middle of it all hopping he would still be there and to her utter surprise he was. He was holding an ice pack on his head staring at his shoes and didn't notice her stomp up to him.

"Jess mariono what the hell are you doing here?" rory demanded in a scolding tone.

Jess jerked up clearly startled by the harsh voice not to mention his splitting head ache. Jess looked up at rory.

"Um I came to see you but I see a came at a bad time" he said pointing at the smoke engulfed building

This upset Rory and she started to cry.

"Whoa, hey what's up what's the matter?" jess said standing up rapping her in his arm, she sobbed on his chest.

Rory looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "Dean and Logan are missing" she explained

"You mean the 2 missing are dean and some other guy do you know him?" jess asked

"We live together he is my boyfriend" Rory explained then started to cry again.

"ok I can see why you are upset you boyfriend and your ex are the 2 missing"

"they just ran in…" Rory started getting cut off buy a man and a camera crew.

They started asking her questions about the fire and dean and Logan.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Some crappy hotel on the middle of nowhere**_

"Sam check this out" dean said pointing over to the TV

Sam came over and sat next to his brother.

* * *

"_tragedy struck Yale University early this morning when the southern dinning hall suddenly caught fire the flames quickly engulfed the entire building leaving students trapped inside, the local fire department arrived and brought the fire back under control, no reported deaths only minor smoke intuition and minor burns that's all we have so far. We take you live to_

_new heaven with our top reporter Kent martin. Kent to you." The news reporter said,_

_The screen flipped to an over view of Yale the smoke was just starting to clear and you could see what was left of the dining hall then to a man in formal apparel holding a mic._

"_Thank you Dan. I have just been informed that 2 young men are still missing they were last seen going in to try to save any one they could I have also heard they were successful they were able to help every one out but not themselves. Im here with a student who claims to know the to young men still missing"_

"_Miss Gilmore care to tell me what your relations is to the boys?" the reporter asked Rory._

"_Um Logan is my boyfriend and dean is a friend from my home town" Rory said to the camera _

"_Do you remember the last time you saw them?"_

"_Yea I do Logan and I were walking back from class when we saw the fire and Logan had this insane idea he had to go help get people out then he ran off into the building and just I was about to run in after him dean showed up and said he would go get him and I have not seen them sense" Rory answered as best she could fighting back the tears._

"_Thanks miss Gilmore back to you Dan" the Kent guy said _

_The screen went back to the guy before _

"_Thank you Kent. We have just been told that the firemen have finished their final sweep of the building and have still not found the missing boys."_

* * *

"So you think this might be our thing?" Sam asked his brother

"Did you here that girl she said the 2 that are missing went in to save people and they did but could not save themselves"

"So" Sam said blankly

"dufus, I know that starts some kind of disaster then captures then torchors any one who tries to help."

"sounds like it to me lets go" sam said getting up to get ready to go

**

* * *

**

**The Hallowell manor **

the sisters sit on the couch watching the news

* * *

"_tragedy struck Yale University early this morning when the southern dinning hall suddenly caught fire the flames quickly engulfed the entire building leaving students trapped inside, the local fire department arrived and brought the fire back under control, no reported deaths only minor smoke intuition and minor burns that's all we have so far. We take you live to_

_new heaven with our top reporter Kent martin. Kent to you." The news reporter said,_

_The screen flipped to an over view of Yale the smoke was just starting to clear and you could see what was left of the dining hall then to a man in formal apparel holding a mic._

"_Thank you Dan. I have just been informed that 2 young men are still missing they were last seen going in to try to save any one they could I have also heard they were successful they were able to help every one out but not themselves. Im here with a student who claims to know the to young men still missing"_

"_Miss Gilmore care to tell me what your relations is to the boys?" the reporter asked Rory._

"_Um Logan is my boyfriend and dean is a friend from my home town" Rory said to the camera _

"_Do you remember the last time you saw them?"_

"_Yea I do Logan and I were walking back from class when we saw the fire and Logan had this insane idea he had to go help get people out then he ran off into the building and just I was about to run in after him dean showed up and said he would go get him and I have not seen them sense" Rory answered as best she could fighting back the tears._

"_Thanks miss Gilmore back to you Dan" the Kent guy said _

_The screen went back to the guy before _

"_Thank you Kent. We have just been told that the firemen have finished their final sweep of the building and have still not found the missing boys."_

* * *

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking" piper said after the news clip

"That it's a demon trying to get are attention" page piped in.

"That's what I thought too" phoebe said last

"And it worked we are going page go get the book we will check it before we go"

"LLLLLEEEEEOOOOOO" piper called and Leo came she told him every thing

"Are you girls ready to go" Leo asked

"Yea but ill orb the boys to dads" page said and ran up stairs

Not a minute later page was back and they left in a cloud of blue orbs

**

* * *

**

**Smallville, Kansas **

Chloe was watching tv at her dorm when a news clip caught her attention.

* * *

"_tragedy struck Yale University early this morning when the southern dinning hall suddenly caught fire the flames quickly engulfed the entire building leaving students trapped inside, the local fire department arrived and brought the fire back under control, no reported deaths only minor smoke intuition and minor burns that's all we have so far. We take you live to_

_new heaven with our top reporter Kent martin. Kent to you." The news reporter said,_

_The screen flipped to an over view of Yale the smoke was just starting to clear and you could see what was left of the dining hall then to a man in formal apparel holding a mic._

"_Thank you Dan. I have just been informed that 2 young men are still missing they were last seen going in to try to save any one they could I have also heard they were successful they were able to help every one out but not themselves. Im here with a student who claims to know the to young men still missing"_

"_Miss Gilmore care to tell me what your relations is to the boys?" the reporter asked Rory._

"_Um Logan is my boyfriend and dean is a friend from my home town" Rory said to the camera _

"_Do you remember the last time you saw them?"_

"_Yea I do Logan and I were walking back from class when we saw the fire and Logan had this insane idea he had to go help get people out then he ran off into the building and just I was about to run in after him dean showed up and said he would go get him and I have not seen them sense" Rory answered as best she could fighting back the tears._

"_Thanks miss Gilmore back to you Dan" the Kent guy said _

_The screen went back to the guy before _

"_Thank you Kent. We have just been told that the firemen have finished their final sweep of the building and have still not found the missing boys."_

* * *

After it was over she got on the phone with Clark.

"hi chloe….you are watching the news too………cool a road trip sounds good lets go we can leave first thing in the morning…..see you then by Chloe"

Clark hung up the phone and went and told his mom about his plans she thought it would be good to go help out just to be careful.

* * *

A/N R&R please 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 "We found one" **_

Jess stayed with Rory all night she was so scared that Logan and dean would show up dead, they got no sleep at all they just sat on the couch watching the news for more info.

Jess decided he wanted to go take a shower Rory showed him were it was, so Rory sat back on the couch to watch the news some more wile jess took a shower.

Jess was in the shower when he heard Rory's blood curdling scream and he ran to her.

She was on her knees in front of the television set weeping heavily.

"Rory what's the matter, what's going on" jess rambled dressed in nothing more then a towel.

Rory pointed to the TV.

"_I have confirmation that we have found the body of one of the missing boys….." the man looked at the paper in front of him…"we can not tell which boy it is tell we have confirmation from the family. We can not give you and details" _

Jess turned off the TV and looked at Rory who was just a weeping heap on the floor jess ran to dress himself fast.

When he walked back in to the TV room Rory was still asleep on the floor but was quite as jess bent down to her she was asleep al the crying had put her in to a fitful sleep, jess scooped her up and laid her on the couch and put a blanket over her.

He walked into the kitchen to eat something when the bell rang he hped it did not wake Rory and went to answer it.

Jess opened the door to find two police men.

"Is this Logan Huntsburger's apartment?" one said to Jess

"yea" jess said

"Is a miss Gilmore here"

"yea but she is not available at the moment, could you please tell me what this is about?" jess said firmly

"I have a photo of one of the young men miss Gilmore said she knew and we would like her to confirm the identity of the man in the photograph" the other man said

"I'm sorry she cant do that she is not available right now but I can do it I knew them" jess lied he knew dean but he had never meet Logan he just figured if it was not dean it had to be Logan.

"Alright here" he said handing jess the photo.

Jess looked at it and felt sick to his stomach it was dean burnt to a crisp all slashed up missing an arm and a leg, jess thought he was going to be sick he handed it back to the cop and looked down at his shoes.

"its dean forester" jess said to the cops

"are you sure?"

"Yea um if you excuse me I got to go" jess said covering his mouth running in to the bath room and vomited up every thing in his stomach.

Jess brushed his teeth and did mouth wash, Before leaving the bathroom.

What was he going to tell Rory, dean was dead and they had not found Logan, dead or alive.

Jess walked in to the kitchen to get an snack he was hungry before the cops came but now he was starving. he ate some leftover stuff from parties Logan and Rory had been to, them went to check on Rory. Jess walked in to the tv room and looked at Rory she was tossing and turning and crying in her sleep jess had to wake her up, he sat down on the couch by rory's feet and lent over and gently shook her tell she sat up suddenly and opened her eyes tears still flowing down her face rory just looked at jess like she wanted something, jess knew what she wanted he rapped her in his arms holding her closed he could feel the tears on his chest.

"he is dead isn't he Logan is he dead?" Rory said buried in jess' shirt

"no he's not, Logan is not dead" jess said trying to comfort her.

"then what said on the news is not true?" rory said looking up at jess' face

"no its true the cops came wile you were sleeping they wanted you to tell them witch guy they found…" rory cut him off

"so they found one of them jess tell me who" rory said almost exite. Jess did not know what to o they found deans body he was dead he had gto tell her.

"dean is dead Rory they found his body about an hour ago it wasn't pretty bad I think he was murdered…." Jess saw the pain in her eyes and held her again.

"and Logan?" Rory huffed.

"They don't know" jess said to the weeping women in his arms.

_**On Some Side Road In The Middle Of nowhere On the Way To Yale**_

"Sammy how much longer tell we get there I'm tired we have been driving all night?" dean said to his brother.

"Not long now about 30 minuets"

"good I got to wiz" dean said shifting in his seat.

"dean listen" Sam bent over and turned up the radio.

"_we have breaking news in the Yale fire that happened yesterday, the police have found the body of dean forester one of the missing boys, dean forester was found gruesomely dismembered and brutally murdered only after suffering 3rd degree burns over 70 of his body….." the radio man said._

Dean turned off the radio and turned to his brother then back to the road.

"That just conformed my theory that it's the demon I told you about the one who just kills the people who try to save people caught in his traps."

"What exactly is it and how do we kill it" Sam asked still flipping through there dads journal.

"Its called the grinder I know lame name it's a demon of some kind and to how do we kill it I don't know no one has before"

"we don't know how to kill it so what do we do soot it and hope it dies" Sam said sarcastically.

"yep" dean said as he sped up.

A/N is it good I am kinda lost for ideas for now tell me what you think and sorry to all you that liked dean F. I had to do it the next chapter will be longer I promise and I'm lookin for a bata reader so any on want to help it would be cool thank for all you that gave great feedback I lookin forwards to lots more if I get none I don't update fast enough for peoples liking so review please it helps the words to flow you know what to do hid the little blue button.


	4. FOR ALL MY READERS

TO ALL MY READERS:

SORRY :(

I will not be updating much this summer, in a week I leave to Montana for a mission trip with my high school youth group, to work at a kids camp for a week and a half , then after that, only one day to get ready to leave again, on family vacation for 3 weeks whoopee ! (this is me being sarcastic) I will have my laptop for this and I will be writing but I will not have any internet so bummer but hey look on the bright side in august I will be updating like no tomorrow. And I will be reposting one of my old stories so smile and be happy :)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N hey sorry about not updating, this weekend was crazy this week was crazy I spent Friday-Saturday-Sunday at the church never left and school is bumming me out Friday I had a training meeting I'm spending the summer In Montana to be a kid counselor at a camp there it gunna be sweet. And Saturday after getting at least 1 hour of sleep we got up at 8 and started baking for the bake sale to earn money for Montana after all day of that we went to asleep at about 3:30 Sunday we got up at 5:00 and got in the bus and left to go kidnap the new incoming freshmen that are to be welcomed in to the high school youth group we picked them up in there pjs and got back to the church and made them a pancake breakfast then we (in a sharpie) wrote on there forehead FROSH for all to see then we dragged them kicking and screaming in to the 8:30 worship serves in there pjs, most of them fell sleep it was kinda funny after that I manned a bake sale booth and after that for 3 hours on end I taught Sunday school for the preschool kids you got to love them and after that I got in my car and went home and slept tell Monday morning.

Here it is I'm not sure how much longer this chapter is then the rest I am still lost for ideas and I am still looking for a bata reader so if you want to ill be looking forward to your email R&R enjoy!

A/N 2 I wrote this before vacation so the AN up there is kinda old but whatever sorry for that shortness

A/N I"MMMMMM LIKE SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYY I DID NOT Update it has been so busy this summer I just got back from a month in Portland, Washington I was working at a kid camp again it was so fun so I'm home and except more soon R&R ENJOY!

**_Chapter 4 "MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED"_**

_**The Kent farm.**_

Chloe pulled up to Clark's house early like 6:00 in her small red convertible only to find Clark waiting for her on the porch with a small duffel bag Chloe was always baffled how boys could travel so lightly. Chloe got out of the car and greeted Clark.

"Good morning Chloe, are you ready to go?" Clark asked

"Yea um a little hungry and tired but other then that I'm good" chloe said faking a smile she had been up all night and not to mention the 2 hour drive to Smallville from metropolis.

"Do you what me to drive?" Clark asked not waiting for an answer ushering her in to the passenger side after doing so he though his stuff in the back and got in, started the engine and they were off to new heaven.

3 hours into their drive they had stopped at least 5 times for various reasons like food, drink, and bathroom breaks and gas. They had had a good time talking about school, music, and other things just laughing. Apparently this wore out Chloe she was asleep Clark couldn't help but notice how cute she is wile she sleeps the way her hair fell on her face and the way she had curled up in her seat he didn't know how long he felt this way but it was more intense then anything he ever felt for Lana, he brushed a loc of hair from her she only nestled her head farther into the pillow. Clark put his attention back on the road and thought about all times he had let Chloe down and made her feel like second best to Lana , Clarks mind was so lost in thought he neglected to see the time. Chloe stirred in her sleep and awoke only to find it already 4 in the afternoon art this realization she bolted up right and started yelling at the very zoned out Clark.

"CLARK DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS ! YOU LETT ME SLEEP ALL DAY I MISSED LUNCH AND ITS ALMOST DINNER……" Chloe took a breath "WAHTS THE MATTER WITH YOU I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 6 HOURS WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME!" Chloe screamed at Clark who was so caught off guard that he look like he was on the verge of tears or was about to have some kind of an emotional breakdown in actuality he had been snapped out of his deep thoughts of her.

"I….um…I don't know I guess my mind was some were else I'm sorry Chloe I would have woke you up I promise,… I haven't ate either if that makes you feel better…." Clark tried defending himself.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to I am just crabby when I just wake up"

They just sat in silence as they got to the hotel they were going stay at.

**Logan's apartment **

Jess was still recovering after seeing that photo of Dean's body he may have hated his guts but seeing them was something else, the image was replaying in his mind over and over. The only thing he could think of was that he was so glad it was him to see the photo and not Rory she could not have had handled it at all.

"JESS, JESS!" Rory called

"What?" Jess replied as he entered the game room were Rory was reading

"I was just reading this book on urban legends…."

"Rory what are you doin reading that Bull" Jess said in his most disappointed voice.

"well I thought it would be a nice change and a littler fun….but listen to this back in the seventeen hundreds there was a so called monster that had the ability to start different natural disasters as a kind of a trap, what he does is traps then turchers and eventually kills his victims, but get this he only takes the people that try to stop him and/or the people who are stuck in his traps" Rory explained

"yea so what,… why did you call me in here anyway?"

"Well maybe the grinder (the monster) caused the fire, killed dean and has Logan"

"Rory that's a load of crap how could you believe this shit I didn't think you had it in you, you're so desperate to believe anything that you resort to the most ridicules scenario you can think of." jess yelled at her then left the room in a huff leaving her crying in the chair.

Jess walked outside and shut the front door behind him then stopped, and lent his head back on the door hitting it three times before stopping.

"I can't leave what am I doing she needs me now more then ever why did I have to go and be such an ass to her like that?" jess said to himself as he reached in his jacket pocket and took out a cigarette and in his pants for his lighter just as he put it in his mouth and was about to light it when he let out a sigh and put the cigarette back in his pocket.

"Fine I'll go for a walk" jess said to himself feeling like he had beaten himself in a battle mind wars and left.

**Just inside the old part of new haven at a smelly gas station **

Sam and dean had stopped for gas and other things that needed to be taken care of (like going to the bathroom) they also got some food and drink before they got in the car.

As they both climbed in Sam looked at his brother.

"so Dean what's the plan? its not like its gunna be so easy to find and it's a school and there will be a lot of people around unlike many other jobs we've done" Sam in some kind of interrogating voice.

"Sammy, Sammy take a chill pill, I actually do have a plan, and it's a fine one might I add…."

Sam impatiently interrupted

"and what is it"

"Well if you would let me tell you…I was gunna say that we could go talk to um… what's her name…that Chick on the TV yesterday."

"Good plan bro, we don't know were she lives" Sam said sarcastically

"No it is she said on the news huntzburgur and her are together…"

"So" Sam interrupted once again.

"So, We go to her boyfriends place"

"Well that makes since sort of, oh well it the best plan we got"

"Glad you feel that way" dean said as he started the car and headed to Yale.

A/N I"MMMMMM LIKE SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYY I DID NOT Update PLEASE REVIEW I love you I love you all thank you for reading hit that little blue button and write me THANKS


End file.
